Mohinder's Power
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: A silly little slash fic I wrote because I was bored during a PSHE lesson. Matt/Mohinder.


Title: Mohinder's Power (Or how Matt did Mohinder in the back of a squad car)

Author: Dark-Dreymer

Pairing(s): Matt/Mohinder, Bennet/Everyone at the Company, Peter/Everyone who has ever met him

Rating: R

Warnings: Crack! Sexual language, complete disregard of canon.

Summary: I think the title says it all.

Word Count: 1150

Disclaimer: Do not own the show or the characters, I'm making no profit, blah, blah you get the drift.

Comments: Be nice, I'm fragile : )

Matt was woken by the feel of a pair of lips against his neck; with his eyes still shut he felt the lips trail their way lower.

"Mohinder." Matt asked not opening his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Morning sex." Was Mohinder's reply, Matt could picture the grin on the geneticist's face.

"Is that a good idea?" Matt opened his eyes and came face to face with the grin he'd been picturing.

"Yes." Mohinder slid a hand down to cup at Matt's crotch; Matt decided not to argue. "Now…" Mohinder returned to kissing his way down Matt's chest, tongue flicking very briefly each time he broke away from the skin, "I'm going to suck you Matthew, it'll be slow, torturous, and So. Very. Good."

The softly accented words sounded so strange, yet oddly hot.

"How is it that a sweet, vegetarian professor can turn into a complete whore in the bedroom?" Matt wondered aloud.

"My ability." Mohinder didn't even pause in his kisses.

"What!?" Matt shifted upright, leaving Mohinder raised on his arms teetering precariously over Matt's stomach.

"Oh yeah. I have an ability, I thought I'd told you?" Mohinder moved to a steadier position with what could have been a shrug.

"No." Matt spluttered, then after a pause, "What is it?"

"It's complicated." Mohinder realizing there was no way to resume their previous activities, leant backwards into his side of the bed and sighed, "I'm basically an ability mirror. I copy the abilities of those around me."

"Like Peter?"

"It's similar, but there are differences. I only copy abilities that are used on me, I can only store one at a time, I can choose whether to store an ability or not, also I have a greater degree of control than Peter does over the abilities I copy."

"So you've copied the ability of being a male slut?"

Mohinder laughed, not a false laugh, or a mocking laugh, but a genuine good humored laugh, it was one of the many reason why Mohinder cared for Matt so much, he could always make a joke no matter what the situation. "It's a little more complicated than that. I released a highly potent pheromone, it makes anyone who meets me want to sleep with me."

"So that's why people stare at you when we go grocery shopping?"

"No they're just perverts. I've had this ability for months now, I can control when I let the pheromone out." Matt could hear the eye-roll.

"So who did you copy this power from?"

"Bennet."

Despite the lack of food or drink Matt still managed to half choke at the sound of the name, "Be-Bennet?"

Mohinder nodded.

"Bennet has the power to make people want to sleep with him?"

"You should know, remember: the motel, on the way to New York?"

"How do you know about that?" Matt sounded half angry, half shocked.

"I'm the narrator; I know everything."

"Except when the guy sat next to you is a serial killer."

"Will you quit bringing that up?"

"Only if you promise to never mention what happened in that hotel room to anyone."

"Deal."

"…So when did you copy his ability anyway?"

"When I first arrived in New York I drove a taxi, he was one of my passengers."

"But, I thought you said you only absorbed power when… Oh my God, he tried seducing you?"

"I guess."

"I thought you were the narrator and knew everything."

"Yes, and as the narrator I know that if I say Bennet tried to seduce me you'll attack him with the nearest weapon you can find the next time you see him."

"Damn straight." Matt half leapt out of bed.

"I also know that said incident would result in a repeat of the motel incident, only with a collar included."

"…Not going to happen." Matt muttered quietly laying back down.

"Bennet got his power when he was a teenager, when Thompson tried to abduct him he used the power and got Thompson under his influence, using it he was able to join the Company under the illusion of a normal person. Anyone who figured him out was placed under the charm as well. Claude, Bob, The Haitian, Eden."

"Am I meant to know these people?" Mohinder seemingly didn't hear Matt's comment.

"When Arthur Petrelli died, Thompson infatuation made him invite Bennet to the funeral…"

"That's his idea of a date?"

"Not as bad as how he tried to chat me up."

"He tried to chat you up?"

"Let's not get into that." Mohinder visibly shuddered, "The point is at the funeral of Arthur Petrelli, Peter absorbed the ability from Bennet."

"So that's why the three of you are such massive whores?"

"Precisely, speaking of which we were in the middle of something." Mohinder leaned other and began to kiss Matt again, unfortunately the door slammed open halfway through.

"Mohinder we ran out of raisin bran… Oh Ew." Molly broke off and turned away making retching noises, "As if I don't have enough to tell the school counselor."

Mohinder and Matt broke apart, "I'll go make some pancakes." Mohinder said, he may have been blushing but his dark skin covered it well (In the fandom cliché it has become, you can't deny it!)

Sat in his squad car Matt was thoroughly bored, his mind was replaying the conversation he'd had with Mohinder earlier that morning. He had questions still, why didn't Mohinder copy his power, or Molly's or Peter's instead of sticking with the effectively useless ability he'd gotten from Bennet? Did Mohinder use his power on Matt, and if so why did Matt get in trouble for occasional overhearing the word 'DNA' or 'Protein strand' while Mohinder was reading through notes? (Cliché number 2 right there!)

His cell phone ringing caught Matt off guard, pulling it out he answered in his usual 'I'm-a-cop-respect-me-and-the-law' voice, "Parkman."

"Hi Matthew." Mohinder half sang, he had something planned Matt just knew it.

"Mohinder, has something happened?"

"No, just on my lunch break. Are you in your car?"

"Yes." Matt replied slightly hesitantly.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to make love in the back of a police car."

Matt swallowed the lump in his throat, "Where are you?"

"Just left the plaza, I'm heading for the back alley behind that pizza place a few blocks from it, you know it right?"

"Sure."

"See you there."

Matt hung up quickly and turned the key in the ignition.

Sliding together in the cramped backseat of Matt's squad car was sheer and utter bliss, most likely because they had been interrupted that morning, but even if they hadn't this still would have been pretty good.

"Ah, Matt." Mohinder opened his mouth into an obscenely pornographic O.

Matt swore that for just a second then he had smelled the pheromone that made Mohinder so irresistible, then again it may have been the pine air freshener.


End file.
